


Горячий шоколад

by underthetree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Painting, Romance, Sweet, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthetree/pseuds/underthetree
Summary: Бывает так, что несколько случайных встреч могут стать началом чего-то чудесного.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers





	Горячий шоколад

Первый раз он встречает этого ~~ребенка~~ парня в художественном классе. Стив учится последний год, а пацан — Питер, как позже подслушивает блондин, — только поступил. Он не мелкий, нет, ему уже, наверное, шестнадцать, но только сейчас он приходит рисовать.

Стив никогда не берет с собой художественных принадлежностей. В школе есть все необходимое, и единственное, что он носит с собой, — простой карандаш. Он выбирает один на несколько месяцев, пока не изрисуется, и часто использует только его. Питер же таскает все: краски, кисти, глину, бумагу, карандаши и маркеры, даже несколько ластиков, ножик и точилку. Он говорит, что не может работать с «чужими» материалами: ему сразу становится некомфортно.

Однажды Питер приходит разбитый. Не буквально, но у него настолько печальное лицо и слезливые глаза, что не заметить неладное невозможно. Стив тоже обращает внимание на паренька. У него нет с собой ничего.

— Что-то случилось?

Питер скашивает глаза вправо, на появившегося рядом блондина, и молча кивает, не желая рассказывать.

— Ну же, парень, — Стив присаживается рядом с ним, отодвинув стул, — мы здесь все, как семья. Можешь рассказать — я же попытаюсь помочь.

Ответом служит кивок и качание головой. «Сейчас, только чуть приду в себя», — говорят эти движения.

Несколько минут спустя, пока Стив все еще сидит рядом, однако уже занимаясь своими делами, Питер подает голос.

— Стив… Ты же Стив, да? — на что блондин кивает, отвлекаясь от работы. — В общем, Стив… Родители запретили показываться в художке. Сказали, мол, если еще раз узнаем, что ты тратишь столько времени на хобби, а не на учебу, то все твои принадлежности в реку полетят. А я ведь учусь! И думал, что так надо мной подшутили, не всерьез сказали. А потом, — тут он прерывается на длинный вздох и переводит взгляд на внимательные глаза Стива, — они и правда забрали их. Все забрали! Не знаю, может, и правда в реку кинули…

Стив сочувствующе сжимает плечо Питера, слушая его историю. Недоумевает, как можно просто взять и выкинуть дорогое человеку.

— И, в общем, снова пригрозили, чтоб я сюда ни ногой. А мне, знаешь, делать больше нечего, здесь уже и правда как… дом, как будто меня семья здесь ждет. Я сказал, что пойду к Неду — своему другу — делать домашку, вряд ли мне поверили. Конечно, я ведь домашку делаю сразу после школы, причем всю!

Питер сидит с полными слез глазами, но его голос не дрожит, да и сам мальчишка держится стойко. Словно уже не в первый раз ему приходится скрывать свою боль. Ужасно, если такое в его жизни происходит постоянно.

— И теперь я не знаю, что делать. Я не боюсь возвращаться к себе, меня не будут бить и все такое, но мне страшно лишиться всего этого. Я не могу отказаться от рисования, мне нравится это дело, я же не должен отвергать это только из-за чьих-то слов?

Питер смотрит на Стива взглядом, полным надежды, и так приподнимает брови, что напоминает старшему уставшего щенка. Жаль, что он не может забрать этого щенка, откормить и подарить все, что тот хочет.

— Не должен. Но ты можешь переждать, — начинает Стив мягко и осторожно. — Рисовать в школе или дома, учиться этому делу самостоятельно. А потом, когда тебя уже не будут контролировать, сможешь заняться этим всерьез, как сейчас.

— А если мое желание пропадет? Что, если сейчас я могу достичь в этом успехов, но потом даже не захочется взять карандаш в руку? Я-я не хочу забрасывать это дело, я хочу развиваться в этом. Н-но я не смогу удержаться самостоятельно, мне нужен стимул, мотивация от кого-то. И, как бы, в чем тогда будет смысл всего, что я перетерпел, если в будущем я не окуплю это навыком?

Питер, в отличие от Стива, говорит быстро, затрагивает все вопросы разом и ни один не обдумывает долго. «Он слишком сильно паникует, чтобы думать о будущем сейчас. Да и вообще думать».

— Слушай, Питер, давай отвлечемся? — Стив чуть ли не перебивает парня, начиная говорить с большим энтузиазмом, чем раньше. — Выйдем, походим по округе, и ты расслабишься. Все вопросы, которые крутятся в твоей голове, чуть утихнут, и ты сможешь сделать правильное решение даже без моей помощи. Поверь, я проходил через такое, это поможет.

Он не хочет врать, ведь для каждого свои способы успокоения. Ему прогулки помогали, даже очень, а некоторым, наоборот, нужно отдохнуть на кровати, включив музыку в наушниках, или оказаться в шумной компании, играя в компьютер. Но он надеется: как никак, вера в успешность действий тоже приносит результаты.

Питер чуть приободряется, смаргивает так и не пролившиеся слезы и вытирает повлажневшие глаза рукой. Делает пару глубоких вдохов и кивает, показывая, что готов ко всему, что бы ни предложил его новоявленный помощник.

Стив ободряюще улыбается и встает, поднимая Питера за локоть и не отпуская. Так он выводит его из здания, шепнув перед этим пару слов учителю, и только тогда убирает руку.

— Что ж, предлагаю сделать большой круг, а потом зайти перекусить. Согласен?

Питер вновь кивает и вдыхает свежий морозный воздух. Он не замечает, но его плечи после этого действия расслабляются и раскрываются, делая парня увереннее на вид. Легкая улыбка, и вот он уже идет по тропке за здание школы, чтобы выйти на главную улицу. Стив с теплотой на душе следует за ним.

Они гуляют по изгибающимся улочкам, заходят в парки и останавливаются под деревьями, разглядывая закрытое облаками солнце сквозь тонкие ветви. Проходят по тротуарам вблизи дорог и смотрят на пролетающие мимо машины. Заходят в маленькую кофейню на обратном пути, покупая два стакана горячего шоколада. И все это время они молчат, обмениваясь понимающими взглядами и теплыми улыбками. Разговоры сейчас ни к чему.

Они возвращаются в школу через полтора часа после выхода, упустившие возможность позаниматься, но восстановившие моральные силы.

— Спасибо, Стив. Я все еще не знаю, что мне делать, и я, возможно, сегодня ночью снова буду паниковать, но спасибо. За то, что провел со мной время и с пониманием отнесся к ситуации, в которой я оказался. И я подумал над твоими словами. Не так тщательно, как должен был, но ты понимаешь, — Питер фыркает и пожимает плечами. — Думаю, что ты прав. Сыграю в послушного сыночка, буду сидеть дома и выходить с разрешения.

Смеющиеся глаза дают понять, что он преувеличивает. Но в каждой шутке своя доля правды.

— И рисовать за закрытыми дверями. У меня еще будет время попробовать влиться в профессиональное рисование позже, не последний же день белый свет вижу. А травмировать себя из-за глупости не буду.

Он замолкает, и Стив знает, что хочет ответить.

— Если ты найдешь другое, более выгодное тебе решение, всегда можешь последовать ему. А если все станет совсем плохо, — парень замялся, не зная, стоило ли продолжать так, как он хотел, — обращайся. Серьезно, пройтись по округе или пересидеть в тишине — я помогу. Знаю несколько мест как раз для этого, и… Двери моего дома всегда открыты для тебя.

Питер кивает. Улыбается, становясь похожим на яркое солнце, и протягивает руку. Стив отвечает на рукопожатие, а после треплет паренька по волосам. Кивает в ответ и смотрит на мальца, покидающего художественную школу в последний раз.

***

Второй раз он встречает парня в одном из парков, мимо которого они проходили во время прогулки. Стив приходит с холстом и кистями, собираясь запечатлеть пейзаж, начинающий розоветь из-за закатного солнца. Питер же сидит на скамейке вблизи дерева, и свет так падает на него сквозь листья, что блондин замирает. Розовое небо вмиг перестает быть привлекательным для рисования.

Стив качает головой и подходит к парню, мягко присаживаясь рядом. Тот сидит в задумчивости, совсем не обращая внимания ни на красоту окружения, ни на подошедшего.

— Питер?

Парень вздрагивает и инстинктивно отодвигается на несколько сантиметров. Оборачивается на голос; у него уходит мгновение, прежде чем его губы подрагивают, выдавая милейшую улыбку.

— Привет. Не заметил, как ты подошел.

Парень оглядывает Стива с ног до головы и останавливает взгляд на сверкающих в свете солнца глазах.

— Рисуешь? — он кивает на холст и сложенный мольберт, прислоненный к скамейке около стивовых бедер.

— А, да, — Стив будто просыпается и сбрасывает с себя оцепенение. — Я давно не был на природе, а в последние дни закат просто великолепен. И здесь деревья, — он отрывается от глаз Питера, показывая взглядом на то самое дерево позади них, — особенно замечательные.

— Согласен. Просто любоваться этим… Это делает меня счастливым.

В голосе звучит тоска по близкому сердцу, но потерянному. «Ему все еще не позволяют рисовать». А ведь сейчас конец учебного года, и в школах, если у класса нет экзаменов, делают послабление и в занятиях, и в домашних заданиях. Питер — усердный и ответственный ученик, разве родители могут не замечать этого?

Стиву не приходит в голову ничего лучше, чем простое, но выражающее все нужное:

— Как ты?

— Держусь. Знаешь, я все еще не забросил рисование. У меня теперь есть несколько альбомов с набросками. Больше всего, конечно, карандашом или ручкой, сделанных за десяток минут… Но все в порядке. Я договорился с родителями тогда: бросаю художку и делаю упор на технические предметы, сдаю школьные экзамены, а потом живу на свое усмотрение. Надеюсь, меня не просто выпнут из дома.

Питер фыркает на этих словах. Он говорит легко, будто это ничего не значит для него. Только в глубине карих глаз плещется хорошо запрятанная боль, да в веселой с виду речи скользит невысказанная обида. Стив удивляется, что малец может оставаться таким спокойным внешне в таких обстоятельствах.

— Я сегодня пришел без чего-либо, но обычно таскаю с собой альбом и карандаши. Здесь можно хорошо практиковаться: много моделей, причем в движении, меняющееся освещение, прекрасная природа, и иногда даже показываются белки и птицы. И тишина. В основном. По вечерам обычно, а я тогда и прихожу.

Стив расслабляется. Ему нравится вот так: сидеть и слушать паренька, рассказывающего о своей серой, разбавленной редкими красками повседневности; смотреть на увеличивающиеся тени от их тел и деревьев, раскинувшихся за и перед ними.

— Расскажи о себе, — просит Питер после, и в неловкости машет рукой, посмеиваясь. — В смысле, где любишь рисовать ты и все такое.

И Стив рассказывает, что использует буквально любую свободную минутку. В перерывах между парами и занятиями, в послеобеденный перерыв и перед сном. И материалы выбирает разные: то карандаш и ручки, как делает Питер чаще всего, то пастель, уголь, то гуашь, акварель, акрил, масло. Иногда попадаются детские цветные карандаши (они валяются у него на подоконнике; вдохновение не так часто находит на него в неожиданные моменты, но бывает и такое) или фломастеры (а эти обнаруживаются по углам художественной школы). Говорят, что нужно с осторожностью относиться к смешению материалов, но Стив любит экспериментировать. Одно оставалось неизменным — карандаш. Парню нравилось работать в цвете, но черно-белые работы были его страстью: передать все чувства через ограниченность цвета было для него самим определением искусства.

— Я мельком видел твои работы в художке. У вас тогда была работа с композицией и цветами, и ты так хорошо подобрал палитры, что я был в восторге. В тот вечер я тоже захотел попробовать, но цвета все время были не тех оттенков. Даже работать расхотелось. А на следующее занятие надо было работать с нестандартными палитрами, и ты смог их так грамотно использовать, что я подумал: «Хей, не надо зацикливаться на самой палитре. Надо думать о большем». Думаю, именно это заставило меня пересмотреть свой метод работы.

Питер говорит о многом. О том, что всегда обращал внимание на мелочи, не мог сделать дальше ни шага, боялся ошибаться; о том, как смог обдумать это и доводить до конца работы с изначально незаметными ошибками. Обычно это заставляло его останавливаться и бросать рисунок из-за страха испортить все окончательно. Теперь же у Питера есть несколько папок, в одних из которых он держит удачные работы, а в других — с ошибками, которые чаще помечены красным и пояснены на обратной стороне листа. Часто там можно увидеть повторы, исправленные в местах с ошибками, но испорченные чем-то другим: большими каплями краски, разводами или черными смазанными полосами. Об этом Питер говорил действительно спокойно и с некой радостью — паренек знает, что иногда такова цена прогресса. Действительно, ведь благодаря папкам он может сравнить работы одного ракурса за разные периоды времени и увидеть свой рост.

— Мне нравится работать с цветами, когда дается возможность. Обычно у кого-нибудь к школе есть парочка цветных карандашей для ведения конспектов, а я ненадолго прошу их. Правда, нечасто выходит что-то достойное, но я пытаюсь! Хотя бы играю со смешиванием и оттенками, когда делаю покрас больших деталей. Я почти не рисую цветных портретов. Знаешь, у меня все-таки не так много оттенков, да и материалы не самые лучшие, и я обычно отрабатываю пейзажи. Или то, что вижу вокруг. Правда, вижу я каждый день одно и то же, так что это немного скучно. Если не считать людей, но спины приятно рисовать в разы меньше, чем деревья, животных и насекомых.

Стив слушает болтовню внимательно и не перебивает. Хочется размяться и побродить по округе, но сделать это с мольбертом проблематично, а оставлять его без присмотра не хочется. Он откидывается на жесткую деревянную спинку, закладывая руки за голову и сползая вниз, чтобы оказаться в полулежачем состоянии. Питер смотрит удивленно, но не говорит ни слова по этому поводу. Ему, в принципе, все равно, как они будут общаться и где, если обоим нравится сам разговор. А парень видит по глазам, что обоих он более чем устраивает. И он тоже расслабляется, скользя по скамейке. Только сейчас Стив замечает, что вечер принес за собой прохладу. А Питер в одной легкой рубашке.

— Тебе не холодно? — мягко перебивает Стив, получая отрицательное качание головой в ответ. — Мы могли бы зайти в кафе, тут есть неподалеку. Там будет теплее, и мольберт не помешает.

Питер, раздумывая всего мгновение, согласно кивает и бодро встает, разминая затекшие от долгого сидения ноги. Стив делает то же самое. И опять моменты, когда им не нужны слова. Они идут в направлении выхода из парка в тишине; паренек изредка зевает, отворачиваясь в сторону, и постоянно улыбается; Стив всегда возвращает улыбки, после чего смущенно треплет светлые волосы на затылке.

Они устраиваются за крайним столиком на кофейного цвета диванчиках и вновь заказывают горячий шоколад. Чуть позже Питер берет себе кусочек тирамису. Стив в это время начинает рассказывать о музыке и своих любимых группах, и эту тему парень подхватывает с первого слова. Отвечает, что музыка играет в его наушниках постоянно, и это бывает все, что угодно: рок, фолк, джаз, поп, рэп и даже классика (Стив отмечает, что звуки фортепиано всегда могут успокоить его). Каверы в определенных стилях — продолжает парень — вообще заслуживают отдельного упоминания. Стив понимает, что паренек действительно любит музыку, раз не только слушает ее, но и уделяет время для поиска интересностей.

— На самом деле нет. Просто теперь я растягиваю выполнение домашки надолго, чтобы оставалось не так много времени для грусти, и роюсь на Ютубе в перерывах между заданиями. А сейчас уже и искать ничего не надо, все в рекомендациях всплывает. Я даже как-то пробовал начать деятельность на этом сайте, но… Вышло ужасно. Я тогда еще не умел рисовать, но выкладывал спидпеинты. Это было, мягко говоря, паршиво.

Питер смеется, а у Стива в районе груди рассыпаются золотые теплые искры, будто реагируя на каждый перелив голоса паренька. Кажется, он влип, чертовски сильно влип.

— Зато ты попробовал. Я натыкался раньше на видео начинающих художников, и их всех объединяло одно: любовь к своему делу и желание заразить этой любовью окружающих. Думаю, это здорово, уметь вот так отдаваться чему-то.

Стив улыбается, Питер дарит улыбки в ответ. Даже кажется, что в кафе становится светлее.

Они еще некоторое время обсуждают свое прошлое, отношение к жизни и ее аспектам, а на улице становится заметно темнее. Они прощаются на выходе, несмотря на то, что ни одному из них не хочется этого. Стив направляется к парку, откуда выходит на дорогу к дому, а Питер чуть задерживается, после чего отправляется в другую сторону.

Встреча заряжает парня счастьем на весь день. Стив с широкой улыбкой посещает аудитории и дополнительные занятия, а вечером направляется в парк с надеждой на повторение, только уже без мольберта.

Питера он не встречает ни в этот вечер, ни в следующий. А после он все же приходит зарисовать розовеющий закат.

***

Третий раз он встречает Питера на ежегодной рождественской ярмарке. Для Стива нет ничего удивительного в том, что судьба вновь и вновь сводит их, связанных общим занятием; вот и сейчас он видит паренька, стоящего у красно-зеленых картин. Это была лавка местного художника, что каждый год выставлял здесь работы, но непременно что-нибудь изменял: стиль работ, используемые цвета, общую тематику или же дизайн самой лавки. На этот раз картины были посвящены домашним любимцам и, конечно, Рождеству.

Стив застывает, наблюдая за переливами цветов в волосах Питера — совсем рядом мерцает гирлянда, свешиваясь с крыши. Наверное, он никогда не перестанет любоваться этим парнем, особенно при во всех смыслах живом освещении.

Пока он, задумавшись, глядит на мигающие лампочки, Питер замечает его и впервые подходит сам.

— Привет, Стив! Не поверишь, как я рад видеть тебя!

Он хочет объятий и не знает, что делать с подрагивающими руками, так что Стив делает шаг и притягивает того за плечи. Пит чуть ли не взвизгивает от неожиданности и счастья и обвивает блондина поперек талии, пока он говорит ответное приветствие.

— Боже, мне так много хочется тебе рассказать, о стольком спросить. Мы не виделись больше полугода, подумать только! Не то чтобы до этого мы встречались каждый день… Не так уж важно, правда? Если бы я знал, что ты будешь на ярмарке именно сегодня, я бы приготовил подарок. Знаешь, я, конечно, надеялся, но уже так слабо, что не стал покупать все заранее.

Стив смеется на этот кажется бесконечный поток слов и останавливает паренька поднятой знаком стоп рукой. Тот поджимает губы, думая, что у Стива «нет времени, и он вообще не вовремя, ведь он может спешить с покупкой подарка кому-нибудь к вечеру». Но тут рука ложится на голову, взлохмачивая и без того запутанные кудряшки, и мысли сразу куда-то улетучиваются.

— Притормози, Пит. Если ты хочешь, то мы можем наверстать все прошедшее время за, м, стаканчиком горячего шоколада? Я тоже скучал и никуда не тороплюсь.

Стив будто читает его мысли, и Питер улыбается. Может, за те пару встреч между ними образовалась связь, становившаяся только сильнее во время разлуки. Даже если это не так, идея заставляет тепло разлиться в районе груди.

— Да, конечно, прости.

К удивлению Стива, Питер замолкает. Не пытается ничего добавить и почти незаметно улыбается краешками губ. Что ж, Стив и сам не против помолчать в хорошей компании; к тому же, морозный воздух все настойчивее пробирался под одежду.

Они бредут между разноцветных лавок, бумажных флажков, проходят под полосами мигающих всевозможными цветами гирлянд и все время оглядываются по сторонам. Питер говорит, что на ярмарке он был последний раз лет пять назад, Стив отвечает, что приходит каждый год и не раз; тишина снова разливается между ними.

Около кафе людно. Заняты не только столики внутри заведения, но и многие снаружи. Стив предлагает Питеру сесть за один из них и придержать место, пока сам будет покупать им напитки (а еще возьмет пареньку леденец, о чем, однако, помалкивает). Тот согласно кивает, и через время они уже наслаждаются горячей сладостью.

— Знаешь, а я все это время рисовал, даже самому не верится! Летом казалось, что все, больше не возьмусь не то что за кисть, но и за карандаш. Не делал ничего полтора месяца, представляешь, просто не мог. Расстроился сильно, загуливал допоздна — думал, найду вдохновение, еще чуть-чуть же нужно пройтись по округе. А в итоге меня подтолкнуло одно слово: «мечта». Ладно, не только оно.

Питер как всегда разбивает тишину и не стесняется своих чувств, описывая все их полностью. Спрашивает у Стива, как у того с рисованием, а после его «как-то вяло все идет» рассказывает историю собственного опыта этой вялости. Парню кажется, что у Пита есть свое слово на любую ситуацию.

— Так вот, я снова пошел в парк, уселся на скамейку, а сзади меня, на другой, сидели две девушки. И они как раз разговаривали про будущее, что будут делать и тому подобное… Одна из них сказала, что «тебе стоит всегда верить в себя, Нат, не отступаться от мечты. Я понимаю, может быть тяжело, но кто не сталкивался с трудностями? Поверь, в будущем ты будешь благодарна себе прошлой за то, что ничто не смогло сломить твое стремление. Мечта, детка, всегда важнее чьих-то слов».

Стив смеется, потому что паренек серьезно дословно запомнил слова незнакомки из парка. Хоть Питер и возмущается, что все не так, он просто записал запавшие в душу слова, эта ситуация все равно заставляет парня глупо улыбаться.

— Прости, не обижайся, это здорово, я просто-

Стив фыркает, а Питер мотает головой и машет рукой, шепча «забудь».

— Это… Это помогло мне, правда, Стив, хватит смеяться. Что на тебя нашло, тебе будто сказали, что все твои грехи прощены, и ты от облегчения с ума сошел. Стив, ну вот опять, перестань уже.

Что бы Пит не говорил, но у него самого то и дело дергается рот, желая выдать широкую ослепительную улыбку. Он держится, но его сверкающие глаза передают его настоящее настроение. Они еще некоторое время бессмысленно переговариваются, после чего Питер возвращается к их последней встрече.

— Знаешь, а я ведь тоже стал рисовать природу. Имею в виду, не только деревья и запутанные очертания, как делал раньше. Помнишь, когда мы виделись, ты хотел запечатлеть закат. Я после стал обращать внимание на цвет неба, форму облаков, игру света на предметах… Это оказалось и занимательно, и полезно. Думаю, я даже лучше стал понимать, почему художники любят нарисованное с натуры больше, чем придуманное: мало кто может интересно и живо изобразить, м, жизнь без опоры на нее.

Питер взмахивает руками, показывая на все вокруг себя, и Стив понимающе кивает. Жизнь: мир, природа, люди, постоянное движение и изменение — действительно прекрасна такой, какая есть, пусть и со своими изъянами.

— А я приходил в тот парк следующие дни, и мне все же удалось отобразить закат во всем его великолепии. Еще думал, что тебя увижу, поговорим или порисуем вместе, но что уж. Кстати, все было в порядке? А то вдруг проблемы какие, не подумай, что я обвинять собирался.

— Нет. Правда, все было относительно спокойно. На самом деле, я тоже хотел прийти, просто… Испугался.

Паренек начинает говорить тише, будто смущаясь своих чувств и их выражения. Стив подается вперед, показывая, что он не станет осуждать или насмехаться, а готов выслушать и поддержать по возможности. Питер отводит взгляд, вздыхает и продолжает.

— Тот вечер пролетел намного быстрее предыдущих. И энергии во мне осталось больше. И мне показалось, что это неправильно, что влюбленность не должна выражаться так, что именно так прожигается жизнь. Знаешь, когда даже не замечаешь летящего времени. И я потратил следующие дни на учебу, сидел с утра до вечера, чтобы придать ценности часам. Я поздно понял, — он усмехается, — что ценность не в скорости, а в оставшейся памяти. Вот наша встреча, — тут Пит делает еще один вздох и говорит слова ниже, медленнее, — я ее все еще помню. Чуть ли не до мелочей. А многие формулы, которые учил днями напролет, уже забылись; я их не применял, они оказались бесполезными. И ведь никто не скажет, что за учебой я жизнь прожег.

Он хочет добавить еще пару фраз, но замолкает, смотря на Стива и ожидая реакции. Тот же переваривает все услышанное, пока на его лице отображается задумчивость, и вновь кивает. Парень не прожигал жизнь уже потому, что пришел к определенным выводам, которые должны помочь ему в будущем. Стив мягко улыбается.

— А в парк я зашел через неделю. И ходил все весенние вечера, но, как видно, уже опоздал, — произносит Питер, не увидев негатива в свою сторону.

— Ты хотя бы не оставался запертым в четырех стенах все эти вечера, — Стив фыркает, а потом поднимает взгляд, устремляя его прямо в глаза Питеру. — Влюбленность?

Тот хлопает глазами и краснеет, чего Стив не может увидеть из-за темноты и мерцания цветов, и поднимается из-за стола. Парень встает следом, приобнимая Пита за плечи; другой рукой он цепляет пустые стаканы и отправляет их в корзину неподалеку. Он не давит, дает понять, что Питер волен как говорить, так и отказаться от разговоров вовсе.

— Что насчет прогулки? — Питер решает не отвечать и быстро переводит тему. Он выпутывается из-под обнимающей его руки, чуть отходит и крутит головой, осматривая все вокруг. Он не играет, ему вправду интересно, он всего лишь переключает свое внимание со Стива. Тот не против.

Они обходят лавки. Покупают друг другу маленькие подарки: зеленые браслеты с парой листьев у застежек, ободки с оленьими рожками и несколько конфет разных вкусов. Под конец Стив протягивает припрятанный леденец, на что Питер вынимает из кармана простой карандаш с синими и красными полосками краски. «Когда только успел?» — проскальзывает в голове у Стива, пока он с восхищением оглядывает подарок; он выбран так незатейливо и метко одновременно, что парню только это и остается.

Они останавливаются в воротах на выходе, смотря на взрывающиеся фейерверки. Почему-то не кажется странным проводить весь вечер друг с другом, хоть им удавалось контактировать всего в третий раз; наверное, во всем виновата судьба. Им просто суждено было встретиться и прикипеть друг к другу так сильно, что не так необходимы будут ежедневные встречи и формальные вопросы о самочувствии.

Стив поднимает голову выше и натыкается на украшения ворот: шары, гирлянды, мишура — чего только не было здесь. Но внимание привлекает веточка омелы, висящая прямо над Питером. Он хлопает паренька по плечу, на что тот вопросительно приподнимает бровь, прослеживает глазами взгляд Стива, жалостно замирает и закусывает губу.

Поцелуй выходит неловким и коротким. Стив только и успевает наклониться, прислониться к чужим губам, как Питер уже отпрыгивает, все еще осознавая реальность. Все идет криво, и парень принимает другую попытку: раскрывает объятия, наклоняет голову набок, молча спрашивая «Согласишься?», прищуривает глаза и делает шаг в сторону, обещая «Это не только из-за традиции, Пит. Совсем нет».

Питер понимает. Делается увереннее на вид, обвивает руками за шею и сам соединяет их губы.

Теперь они будут видеться намного чаще.


End file.
